


The Master and a Apprentice

by James_T_Simuran



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Other, Pre-Canon, Rituals, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_T_Simuran/pseuds/James_T_Simuran
Summary: Но Азра будет платить свою цену. Права сдаться или, тем более, отступить, нет и не будет. Теперь он вовсе не брошенный мальчишка, уже не Ученик, нет, теперь он тот, от воли которого зависит жизнь его собственного Подмастерья. Теперь он — Мастер.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana)





	The Master and a Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Мигрируем с тонущего корабля Фикбука на гостеприимный AO3! Не жалейте комментария, друзья, я рад и критике, и похвалам.

Когда оборвалась нить магии, уже столько лет соединяющая его с Мастером, Азра ничего не понял.

В груди вдруг стало слишком пусто. Было что-то защищающее, что-то твердое, решительное, поддерживающее получше скелета, и вдруг – исчезло. Лопнуло, как струна.

Ему было не привыкать к паническим атакам, к нервным срывам, к рвущимся изнутри ребрам, к огню в легких, страху и безысходности. Не привыкать к боли. И даже к одиночеству – не привыкать.  


Но в самый критический момент эта нить натягивалась. Она звенела тоньше любого серебряного колокольчика, и вытаскивала на поверхность сознания понимание, что он не один. Что к нему придут. Что его спасут. Что погладят уверенной ладонью по непослушным вихрам. Что Мастер с ним, где бы он не был. 

Но теперь все не так.

Нет его соломинки. Из пропасти придется выбираться самому. Учитель его покинул.

Обида пришла первой. Она покрыла свербящее, кровоточащее место в душе масляной пленкой, слегка притупив настигающий ужас.

Он свернулся калачиком в пыльном углу их магазинчика и расплакался, как в последний раз плакал еще будучи беспризорником в доках. Все вокруг внезапно стало слишком большим, незнакомым и опасным... Фауст свилась вокруг его шеи, прижала теплую мордочку к щеке. Похожими, но безжалостными, смертоносными кольцами сжалось что-то вокруг сердца.

Его покинули. Его бросили. Среди всей этой ужасной Чумы, среди больных и смерти, под сыплющимся пеплом, который приносил ветер с Лазарета: костры на острове не утихали ни на минуту, умерших жгли магическим огнем штатные маги Герцога, но силы пламени все равно не хватало, чтобы уничтожить последние следы и пепел, вездесущий пепел. Туда на подмогу недавно отправился и Мастер.

И вот Азра здесь, один, едва только подошедший к концу Ученичества.

Ненужный.

А потом он вспомнил лучистые глаза. Они всегда грели его теплее всех Солнц, Лун и звезд. Выразительные, они говорили больше, чем могло все остальное Учительское тело: «Ты мне дорог. Я буду защищать тебя до последней капли крови. Я не покину тебя, пока ты сам того не захочешь.»

А он не хотел, не хотел! Он чувствовал себя самим с собой только рядом с Мастером. Как нежнейший полог, его укрывали любовь и забота, как самая твердая броня, защищали от зла магия и твердая воля Учителя. 

Когда слезы закончились, он остался все там же, в пыльном углу, все еще разбитый и потерянный сам в себе. Мысли назойливо кружили на краю сознания, но задержаться и быть обдуманными не желали. Одна лишь присела и раздражающе щекотала. Позвать. Потянуться. Найти.

Наконец, он додумался позвать магию учителя и похолодел. Ее слабый, прогорклый отголосок все еще слышался со стороны Лазарета. Слишком слабый, чтобы принадлежать живому.

Нет, такого быть не могло. Мастер всего лишь занимается своими делами в изолированной от магии комнате, правда?

Правда?!

Азра утерся, стянул с вешалки у входа учительскую широкополую шляпу с радужным пером и поспешил к Лазарету. Не помня себя, нанял лодку в Доках на единственный нашедшийся в кармане грош. Уже на утлой качающейся посудине он подгонял обильно потеющего лодочника, бился, вился и ждал. 

Стук борта о пирс зажег надежду: магия Наставника на миг почувствовалась ярче, ближе. Может, он сейчас выйдет к своему Ученику навстречу, и все это окажется нелепым недоразумением, а еще лучше – сном, кошмаром, видением, чем угодно, лишь бы не реальностью. Лишь бы не...

Он кружил по острову, как призрак. В основном здании нашлись только чумные доктора и иссохшие живые трупы с треморно движущимися конечностями и алыми, покрытыми чудовищными капиллярами белками глаз. Они разевали черные рты, показывали на него крючковатыми пальцами. Они не понимали, как он мог сюда попасть. Живой. В их мертвом царстве. По доброй воле.

Он отворачивался, он отказывался смотреть в их алые глаза, лишь бы не найти среди них ту самую, лучистую пару. Ему было жаль их всех. Но не более – на полноценное сострадание он сейчас не был способен. Самому бы себе помочь...

Азра исследовал снизу доверху все здания, причал, пляжи, подземелья, палаты и башни — пусто, нет нигде, нет родного спокойствия, только боль, агония и облегченные выдохи смерти. 

К кладбищу он не пошел.

К кострам тоже.

А зря.

Когда издевательски-красное солнце наконец закатилось за горизонт, и после удушающего дня выплыла зябкая прохлада ночи, он все же направился греться к отвратительно смердящему пламени, плутая между могил, от старых к свежим, едва засыпанным.

Новообразованное кладбище теперь занимало большую часть острова, но места уже сейчас едва хватало: относительно давние могилы были небольшими, одноместными, но по мере приближения непосредственно к кострам крематория они превращались в чудовищного размера ямы, в братские могилы.

И вот уже, в последнем ряду свежих и явно наскоро вырытых неглубоких могилок обрывок связи рванулся болью в груди и погас.

Азра Альназар понял, что случилось, только когда его уже содранные до мяса руки наткнулись в мягкой земле на что-то гладкое. Неровные, еще теплые осколки кости с пеплом, эманирующие теплой, родной магией. 

Тогда Азра сказал бы, что лишился жизни. Сейчас он сказал бы, что лишился сердца.

Его кровь лилась на горячий пепел и обугленные кости, ему в спину дышало смертоносное пламя. Ему не было страшно. Ему едва ли было больно. Но теперь – впервые в жизни, спустя столько страданий, без притворства и оговорок, он почувствовал, как вся его судьба сломалась, оторвалась от всего мира, и маленькими острыми осколками повалилась в бездну.

А еще он понял, что научился ненавидеть. Мир, людей, чертового дикого Герцога, по следам которого в этом мире шла Алая чума. Именно этот самовлюбленный урод ее сюда притащил, и Азре дела не было до доказательств.

Тогда он лишь снял с шеи белый платок, который в темноте быстро сделался черным от сочащейся из разодранных пальцев крови, и бережно сложил дрожащими руками в него все найденные осколки кости, сгреб пепел. Сотворить можно все. В библиотеке мастера был один том, к которому он запретил прикасаться, и Азра знал, что где-то там, на этих страницах, записан нужный ему ответ.

Скорее всего, вопрос был в цене... Но он за ней не постоит.

И способ нашелся. Вызвать Дьявола, всего-то: свечи, пентаграмма, травы, ингредиенты и еще пять желающих. Их найти было проще некуда, в людях всегда сидят невыполненные желания, неудовлетворенная нужда.

Илья пошел за ним на поводу, как верный пес, Мюриэль соблазнился уединением, Герцог хотел жить, остальные... Неважно, совершенно неважно, чего они там хотели, неважно, что от него бы потребовалось. Главное, что он мог, главное – был способ.

Азра готов был принести в жертву человека, лишь бы все получилось... Но этого не потребовалось. Пентаграмма начертилась будто бы сама собой, пусть на нее ушли почти сутки, травы чадили, а жизнь черного петуха утекла вместе с кровью, легко и быстро.

Соткавшийся из ниоткуда Дьявол не требовал ничего невозможного, и даже не просил требовал душу в качестве платы. Лишь поддержания ритуала и полсердца, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в новую оболочку Мастера.

Конечно же, он согласился. Властитель преисподней явно знал, что предлагать: взамен одного мертвого сердца, у Азры теперь обещались быть две живых половинки. И одна из этих половинок будет питать жизнью Наставника, вернет его Ученику, и жизнь потечет былым, беззаботным ходом...

Все получили то, что было так желанно. Дьявол с медлительностью опытнейшего сомелье наслаждался болью его тела, пока наживую делил сердце в груди мага на половины призрачной дланью. Рывок; в нечеловеческой ладони — трепыхающийся, кровоточащий комок, блеск жестоко-удовлетворенного оскала чуть выше. Едва ли действительно возможно было рассмотреть точное выражение, но в глубине алых глаз Повелителя тьмы сквозила какая-то слишком неуместная ехидца.

Боль не трогала сознание, проходила мимо, не касалась ни его жизни, ни его личности — она не была им, она не была в нем. Азра стоял в центре пентаграммы, широко расставив ноги, и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел, как Дьявол сдавливает в ладони полсердца над принесенным пеплом и костями, как падает густая струйка крови, как в темном мареве из ничего сплетается знакомое тело, формируются губы, подбородок, скулы, глаза...

Когда фигура лежала на полу, полностью завершенная, Азра едва мог дышать. Родные черты дышали незнакомым, потусторонним холодом, и Ученик точно знал, что за этой оболочкой пока пустота — такая же, как внутри Бездны. 

Дьявол было задумался и обвел взглядом всех уже милостливо одаренных. Азра расправил плечи. Едва ли он мог похвастаться высоким ростом, телосложением Мюриэля или царственным величием Надии, но на его стороне была магия: и он собрал ее вокруг себя опасным жалящим коконом, заставив звенеть и клубиться не хуже силы Сатаны.

Дьявол громко расхохотался, покачнувшись на копытах, а потом вдруг размашистым ударом вогнал осколок сердца в грудную клетку Наставника.

И вот тут Азра понял, что есть настоящая боль.

Потому что чуда, которого он так ждал, не случилось. Лишь затрепетала грудь и раздулись ноздри обнаженного тела Учителя, но больше — ничего, не открытых глаз, ни движения.

Дымка пропала вместе со своим хозяином, остались только семеро людей, у шестерых из которых только что исполнились сокровенные желания, чад магических трав и полустертая пентаграмма. У него не было сил, чтобы убрать все это — он лишь прогнал всех прочь из комнаты и запер ее на магический замок.

Азра сорвал где-то гардину и укутал в нее Мастера, а потом на руках понес свое сокровище, пробежав все ночные улицы Везувии. Что-то его гнало, что-то стирало его память о ритуале намеренно, но ему тогда было все равно. Главное, что он вернул свое счастье, так ведь?

Он аккуратно положил тело на постель и упал на пол рядом, окровавленный, изнеможденный, слишком слабый даже для того, чтобы выпустить всю свою пустоту даже слезой. Сон сморил его прямо там, на полу у кровати, и завлек в бесконечное падение в сиреневой тьме...

А на следующий день в глазах Мастера не промелькнуло ни тени узнавания. Все те же, лучистые, добрые зрачки, но лишенные былой мудрости, былого знания, былой любви к нему, к своему Ученику, смотрели на него – и не видели в нем никого.

Даже собственное имя не помогло разбудить в Учителе ни-че-го. Этот новый, только что родившийся человек не умел даже ходить. Говорить тоже. Учился он быстро, но именно учился, а не вспоминал былые силы, былое знание, былую личность.

Азра не стал задавать вопросов картам, все и так было ясно: ты согласился на любую цену, Маг, так теперь плати ее! Твое сердце – это еще не все, теперь цена стоит за душой. Ну как, сможешь или сдохнешь по пути, сдавшись?

И он больше не плакал. Он научился улыбаться всегда мягко, непременно безмятежно, действительно уверенно и слегка игриво. Он научил бывшего наставника ходить, есть, говорить, читать, думать и просто жить. Как мог, как умел — терпеливо, спокойно и бережно. Ученик Альназар сам не заметил, как стал Учителем. Мастером.

Когда Наставник обратился к нему так в первый раз, – это случилось сразу же после первого урока по обращению со стихийной магией, – он дернулся, как будто ему влепили пощечину. А потом расплылся своей новой, мягкой улыбкой с иллюзорным блеском умудренности и попросил себя так больше не называть.

Его Ученик едва ли понял, что случилось, но старался не огорчать Мастера... Но осечки случались, раз за разом, с непостоянной периодичностью, так, что даже приготовиться и сосредоточиться было нельзя, неожиданно, как арбалетный болт, пущенный с крыши. Каждый раз туда, где застыл обрубок их прошлой связи.

Азра сначала думал, что все дело в магии и ее изворотах, что его мучают ее игры. Однако, приобретя вместе с ответственностью за свое Подмастерье привычку анализировать вещи гораздо глубже и разносторонней, чем делал это раньше, он обратился к книгам. Понял не сразу, но совершенно уверенно — магия здесь стояла на последнем месте. А вот что было на первом...

В груди теперь снова теплилась магическая связь, но он чувствовал теперь другую ее сторону: вечное метание, страх, гложущий и дергающийся. Теперь он чувствовал малейшее натяжение этой нити, мог направлять магию, чувства и даже мысли своего Подмастерья... Едва ли он хотел всего этого.

Но Азра будет платить свою цену. Права сдаться или, тем более, отступить, нет и не будет. Теперь он вовсе не брошенный мальчишка, уже не Ученик, нет, теперь он тот, от воли которого зависит жизнь его собственного Подмастерья. Теперь он — Мастер.

И Азра без сомнений, без колебаний отдаст вторую половину своего сердца, если только это будет необходимо.

Ради своего Мастера.

Ради своего Ученика.

25.05.2020


End file.
